call of the north
by bluefire7112
Summary: Kagome see Inuyasha tell kikyou he will kill her now that the jewel is completed. so she run away with the tetssiga(spelling). but things happen and she finds answers to her past and runs into her true family sesskage
1. WONDERFUL

Call of the north

WONDERFUL

A young girl was running in a forested. She had a kitsue cub in her arms. She had waist length black hair with blue highlights. And what were normally shining chocolate brown eyes were now a dull brown. "kagome can we stop' I'm tiered?" asked the little kit. "Ok shippo" replied kagome.

Kagome stop and set shippo down. Then she her self set down on a fallen log. Shippo looked at his mother. (Yes he kagome has fully adopted hippo) She had not been her self since they had stared coming back from the well. I wonder if inuyasha did something to her. I did smell Kikyou. "Mama are you ok" "yes" kagome looked up at the sky. "Its almost dark we should be back to kaeda's"

Shippo looked at his mama. She wasn't crying so maybe she was fine. They got up and stared heading to kaeda's. Kagome looked up when she heard allowed SLAP "MIROKU" "sorry sango my hand jest slipped" she smiled "he'll never change" this she though is what she is my wonderful life "were is inuyasha kagome" sago asked maybe not.


	2. PAIN

Call of the north

Sorry the first one was short

Last time

SLAP "MIROKU" "sorry sango my hand jest slipped" she smiled "he'll never change" this she though is what she is my wonderful life "were inuyasha kagome" sago asked maybe not.

PAIN

''I don't know sango" "but I though he was going to the well'' sango had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll go find him" kagome turned around when suddenly "wench where have you been Inuyasha said from a tree branch. Kagome looked at him "sit CRASH that was for calling me wench"

As inuyasha got up cursing. "You bitch why you been gone Naraku's been getting stronger." "Well I'm sorry but I have school you know. And we have the jewel so he'll come" "Kikyou would never act these way" inuyasha regretted the words. He braced him self to be sat by kagome. "You're right I'm not Kikyou. And she would probably be looking for naraku right now. But as I said I'm not her." "Kagome" sango said

Kagome shock her head the inuyasha realized she sow him last night. She saw me with Kikyou. Horror was on his face. " kagome I didn't mean it I" " SIT" " WENCH" " SIT BOY" " BITCH" " HALF- BREED" inuyasha couldn't reply he felt a pain on his hip. He looked the tetsigaia was pulsing. It suddenly flew to kagome who was glowing a soft blue. She graved it and ran west to wards the setting sun. He finally realized how much pain he had caused her. " kagome" "mama come back" "kagome" "lets go get her" "no she'll come back" inuyasha said she had better he thought silently. "But wont some demon try to eat her because she has the jewel?" shippo asked the others looked at each other trend and showed "KAGOME" but the but she had already run away dew to her painful memories of last night.

With kagome

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't see the tetsigai pulsing, or her self glowing. She just ran barley seeing where she was going. All she could see was the seen she saw the night before last. The night her mother told her the truth and when inuyasha broke her hearth.

flashback

"Mom I'm home" kagome said as she opened the door. "Kagome you're back early" "inuyasha wasn't going to let me come back. But I convinced him to" "you sat him" "yep" kagome mother look at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Mom what's wrong" "kagome I'm not your real mother." "WHAT" "please calm down? I was going to tell you tomorrow. But your hear early. So I had better tell you now." "Ok mom I'm listening" kagome mother (can someone tell me her name please.) smiled then said "I remember it like yester day. I was going past the well house when I heard a noise. I looked in side and saw a man lying by the well. He had a bundle in his hands.

He looked up at me and I saw he had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were a deep gold with silver specks. It was then that I noticed he had a dark blue tail and a black and red star on his head." "Was that bundle me" "yes he asked me to look after you. He said that he had fell down the well running from some demon. So I said that I would. He also told me that you weren't a human and that on your 16 birthday you would have your true form. He said that you name was kagome and that to tell you that he was sorry.

His name was kasi (I made is up so sorry) and that when the time was right you would find him." "Did he say were" "He said to look too the north and west." "Then I'm going back" "I thought so" said kagome's mother she looked so sad. "No matter what your still my mother." Kagome said then turned and left.

Will continue later

So what did you think? I rewrote it please review thank you

Thank you if you have reviewed already.


	3. WHY

Call of the north ( I redid this one so tell me if you like it)

His name was kasi (I made is up so sorry) and that when the time was right you would find him." "Did he say were" "He said to look too the north and west." "Then I'm going back" "I thought so" said kagome's mother she looked so sad. "No matter what you're still my mother." Kagome said then turned and left.

LAST TEAR

Continue flashback

As kagome jumped into the well she was greeted by flashes of blue light. Boy this is so confusing. I wish mom new more about me. Ha I wish I new more about me. As she stared to clime out of the well she heard a sound. It was voices. What she though is that inuyasha's voice? She picked over the edge of the well. Her mind screamed KIKIYOU.

She felt betrayed and anger. How could he. As she watch she lessoned. "Inuyasha what is my reincarnations to you" "she's nothing not even a shares detector anymore" what kagome though. "Than kill her for me so that I will have a full soul. Then you can wish me back to life"

Don't say yes kagome though. "All right I will after we beat naruku" inuyasha then kissed Kikyou passionately. Kagome closed her eyes and fell back down the well.

end flashback

She ran till her legs burned. But all she could feel was her broken hart. By now she had been running for about 45 minutes. Because of her hazardous pace she was cover in scratches and bruises. She finally fell down as she enters a clearing with a lake. She was breathing hard and sobbing. Finally she let her tears fall. They burned her eyes and her throat. But she still cried.

"Why SOB why did you betray me inuyasha?" she cried to the sky. And all the wile she never noticed the red eye staring at her.

Please review thank you

Thank you if you have reviewed


	4. NO MORE

Call of the north

"Why SOB why you betrayed me inuyasha?" she cried to the sky. And yet she never noticed the red eyes staring at her.

This is really short very very sorry

NO MORE

Suddenly she stopped. No more tears, not for him. I'll get stronger then I'll get my revenge. But first I need to get stronger. "Yes, stronger" " my my what's a yummy girl like you?" said a voice. 'doing here at my home?" at the sound of a voce she turned she saw something that mad her almost wish she was with inuyasha. (Almost got that)

In front of her was one of the most hideous demons she had ever seen. It was a bout 7 ft tall with giant bug eyes. It was had dark purple and green scales. From her studies with sango she new it was a cross between some bug and reptile demon.

So she did the only thing she could think of she ran. But no more then 3 step she was knocked down by the demons tail. "There is no escape for you human." The demon said.

Maybe kagome though death is better the life. There would be no inuyasha; no Kikyou, no jewel, but then no shippo, sango, miroku, and I'll never see my real father.

With strength she didn't know she had she graved her bow and noched an arrow. "Ha you think you can shoot me" 'no I'm going to kill you!" kagome said wile relishing her arrow that glowed a bright pink. It hit the demon and turned it to ashes in seconds.

And she said then "no nice kagome, not anymore." Then she fainted. Not knowing that she was glowing blue or that the next morning she would not be the same.

Sorry for not reviewing I have a series case of writers block

Please review thank you

Thank you if you have reviewed thanks


	5. CHANG GOOD OR BAD

Call of the north

And she said then "no nice kagome, not anymore." Then she fainted. Not knowing that she was glowing blue or that the next morning she would not be the same.

CHANG GOOD OR BAD

As kagome awoke she looked arrowed. Where am I kagome thought? As she raised her hands to wipe her eyes being careful of her claws. What claws kagome thought? She went to the lake and looked in and then.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was heard threw out Japan. Kagome looked back into the water.

Her lovely hair had gone from the middle of her back to her knees. It also had changed from dark blue to midnight black with sky blue tips. On her face there were two dark blue stripes with a sky blue strip in put wed them? The same was on her wrist. On her for head was a sky blue crescent moon cradling a black star?

Her eyes were no longer honey brown but gold with blue specks. Her ear where now pointed. Her outfit had changed as well her uniform was replaced by a chine's fighting kimono. It was midnight blue with a sky blue sash. " what the hell happened?" "I'll tell you kagome."

Sorry for not reviewing I have a series case of writers block

Please review thank you

Thank you if you have reviewed thanks


End file.
